Black ItaSaku Oneshot
by Mirai-san029
Summary: Its Itachi's birthday and Sakura has only 2 surprises


In a village far from reality called Leaf Village, a peaceful village for now anyway. There lived a small family that always seemed different than the other villagers. The man of the family was at first feared when he was accepted back into the village. But villagers soon learned he wasn't dangerous anymore but still kept their distance. The man was a part of the greatest clan but he was the down fall of them also. The woman of the family was also odd because of her hair color and how no one knew her parents. She would always smile warmly and when entering a room she always seemed to be sunshine. But she was also strong because of her inhuman strength that she got from her sensei.

Both the man and women seemed to balance each other so well.

On one rainy day that seemed endless the women was sitting beside the window just looking out the window. She felt like she could fall asleep any minuet.

"Sakura"

She turned lazily to her husband looking at her from the door that leads to the bedroom.

"What, Itachi" She replied.

The man walked over to her and sat next to her, her eyes trailing his every move.

"You know how you were suggesting about a child a couple months ago and you think I don't know that you don't show yet but sadly I do."

Sakura looked at him slightly and smiled a little at what he just said.

"Well Itachi I didn't tell you because it wasn't yours I didn't tell you because I wanted to tell you on your birthday which is only 3 days away so you could have waited." She said a little irritated now that he knew.

Itachi crossed his arms and 'Hn' ed at her reply.

They had a few minutes to listen to the rain fall and the thunder crack until Itachi stood up a few minutes later and encircled his arms around Sakura's waist. Kissing her softly on the head and picked her up in his arms. Both fell asleep on each other, both dreaming on what the future held.

3 days later

Itachi lay on their bed still sleeping softly but the spot where Sakura should have been was empty. She was in the kitchen cooking, well trying to at least. Itachi seemed to always cook the meals. Sakura was almost done putting the batter in the rectangular pan. She missed the pan a few times making the counter messier then it was.

Sakura put the pan in the stove and watched the clock.

20 minutes.

She looked from the clock to the very messy kitchen.

Sakura sighed and started cleaning up her mess. 

Itachi woke up 30 minutes later curious on what the smell of something burning. He slowly got up and walked over to the door. Almost about to open it but Sakura got to the nob hearing him get up.

"You can't come out yet Birthday boy" Itachi heard Sakura say from the other side of the door.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow at what she said and smirking.

He then heard soft crying from the other side of the door.

"Sakura are you ok?" He asked worried.

"No" She whispered

He opened the door to see Sakura beside his door. Her head was down so he could only see her tear stained cheek.

He sighed heavily and went to sit down next to her. Sakura scooted a little closer to Itachi and stared crying on his shoulder. Itachi held her knowing she needed comfort. After 5 minuet's later when Sakura finally calmed down and Itachi's should was wet from all the tears.

"Now what are you so upset about?" Itachi asked looking at her.

Sakura looked down and said very softly

"I'm scared"

Itachi barely could hear words but still nodded his head.

"What are you scared of? And Why are you scared of it?"

She looked up to him with frightened eyes.

"I'm scared that I won't be a good mother and I screwed up on your cake."

Itachi looked at her with fateful eyes and a sigh of relief.  
>"Sakura you know that when our child comes you will turn into a great mother I bet everyone that you know knows that you will be a great mother and I know I would be a great father. And that's all you need to hear and you're already a gift to me."<p>

She started to tear up again but with a smile. She hugged hard him for a couple seconds then stood up and went to the kitchen.

Itachi got up when she came back from the kitchen. She had in her hands a lighter and a small candle.

Sakura stared to sing Happy Birthday while she lit the small candle.

"Make a wish" She whispered.

He blew the candle out took the burnt candle and light out of her hands setting them down on the floor.

Itachi bent down and kissed Sakura softly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Itachi" She said and was pulled into another soft kiss.

9 months later

In The Hospital After the baby was just born

A tired Sakura looked down at a small calm baby. She was amazed at how tiny and quiet the baby was. Itachi stood over Sakura and the baby also stunned at the small infant.

"So what should we name her?"

Sakura asked looking up to Itachi. Itachi smirked and said

"How about Daiyu? It means black"

Sakura nodded in approving

She looked down at the baby and whispered to the baby

"Hello Daiyu welcome to the world"


End file.
